The present invention is related to a 3D display technique, and more particularly to a 3D stereo display method and a device thereof. Two sets of shutters are disposed in the display. The shutters are complimentarily interlaced with each other. The two sets of shutters are continuously opened and closed according to the variation of the frequency. The visions of the left and right eyes are separated to achieve 3D display effect without reducing resolution.
The existent 3D display technique can be substantially divided into two types. The first type is glasses-type 3D technique. The principle is that through an LCD shutter glasses, the images of left and right eyes are alternately produced to present a 3D image effect on a plane display. Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 454155 discloses such technique. However, it is necessary for a user to wear a pair of specific 3D glasses so that it is relatively inconvenient in use. Moreover, the system is complicated and the manufacturing cost is increased.
The second type is bare-eye 3D technique. The principle is that by means of a shutter design, the images of the left and right eyes are separated to present 3D image on the plane display. Referring to FIG. 4, a TN shutter 81, a display panel 82 and a backlight element 83 are disposed in a liquid crystal display module 8. When the TN shutter 81 is to be transparent, the liquid crystal display module 8 serves as a common liquid crystal display. When the TN shutter 81 is to be opaque, the TN shutter 81 will shade a part of sight. Therefore, the left and right eyes will see different subpixels to achieve 3D visual effect.
However, the shutter will reduce the resolution. With a drawing file with 128×160 original image exemplified, the left eye will see a 64×160 figure and the right eye will see another 64×160 figure. As a whole, the presented 3D image is simply a 64×160 picture. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a measure for solving the problem of reduction of resolution.